Within Arms' Reach
by FlowerPot21
Summary: What we have between us, what we share, we'll never lose that..." WC (post-Swap Meet)


Within Arms' Reach

When word got around that Catherine had applied for dayshift supervisor, Warrick's first reaction was that of disbelief. But when the words came directly from Grissom, he felt inclined to believe him. Grissom was not the type of guy to lie about such a thing. Especially not when he and Catherine had a strong friendship and a good working relationship.

Warrick knew that Catherine's chances of getting the position were quite high considering her solve rate and working record. On the flip side, her own father's case could destroy her move to want to advance her career. Overall, he knew that if it weren't for competition, she'd have the promotion in the bag.

If that was so, then why was he feeling so hurt?

Catherine had good reason for wanting the position: to be with her daughter.

Lindsay had been so rebellious lately, that Catherine had to take some time off because she could hardly concentrate on the job because of her frustrations.

But why does she have to leave? He asked himself.

In a way, she was still in the same building, just in the day time.

He would miss her.

The thought of not seeing her every shift as he had for the last seven years made his heart hurt.

Hearing the news was not the best note to leave work on, and he felt a thousand times lower than when he didn't solve a particularly disturbing case.

He thought about her as he drove home. He realized on several moments that he was going beyond the speed limit and had to slow down a few times. More than half way home, he turned around and headed to the park. He was tired after working two triples within the same week, but he wasn't quite ready for sleep just yet.

Besides, it was s cool, crisp morning, and he figured why not enjoy it before the remnants of a very hot summer hit?

As he walked along the colorful trail along the park (it was only colorful because the park was sponsored by a daycare, which he made generous donations to) he thought about all of the opportunities he had to express to Catherine how he felt about her. He knew that if he did that as she started a new road in her life, he would only hold her back because he knew that she felt the same things. No man keeps the woman that he loves from being happy.

The pang of regret stabbed him sharply and he shook his head to the feeling.

As he walked, he saw her.

Catherine was sitting on a bench nibbling at a doughnut and sipping at some coffee. He grinned a bit as he took in her profile. She had beautiful eyes and perfectly shaped lips at the right size and the right fullness. She was perfect in the early morning sunlight and her bright hair glowed like a halo around her head.

He sighed a bit nervously as he approached her.

"Hey Catherine," he said casually.

She looked up at him.

"Hey Warrick," she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you," he quipped and she smiled. "Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all," she said, scooting over a bit. "Doughnut?"

"No, I'm good," he said.

There was an awkward silence between them and usually, no moment they shared together was awkward.

"I heard about your applying for days supervisor," Warrick started.

"Oh that," she sighed. "It was spontaneous. I probably won't even get the job."

"Don't say that," he said.

"My only motivation for applying was Lindsay," she confessed. "I want to be there for her. She's hurting so bad and she's so angry at me that I can't spend another day or two away from her. I'm missing out on her life."

"So you think that this promotion will make things better?" Warrick asked.

"It damn well should," she snapped.

Warrick sighed and put a hand on her shoulder when she slouched with sadness.

"Warrick, why are you so concerned about this?" She asked.

He sighed and looked away from her.

"I guess I'm just afraid that I won't be able to see you again," he started. "And that whatever we have between us will be lost."

"You'll see me," she said. "Just not as much," she shuddered thinking about that. "But what we have between us, what we share, we'll never lose that."

"How do you know that?" He asked, putting an arm around her shoulder as she snuggled closer to him as the wind blew chilly.

"Because," she sighed. "Whenever we need each other, we're always within arms' reach."

She looked into his eyes and smiled before turning her attention back to the rising sun before them.

Warrick grinned and took comfort with her as the sun started a brand new day.


End file.
